1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toner for development of electrostatic latent images used for developing electrostatic latent images formed in electrophotography, electrostatic recording method, electrostatic printing, and the like.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In order to prevent the offset phenomenon which is likely to be caused by heat roller fixing method, a widely employed fixing method for visible images, a toner comprising a wax has been developed. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 60-252366 discloses a toner comprising a resin binder comprising a polyester resin having a weight percentage of components insoluble to chloroform of 5% by weight or more, and carnauba wax, one of natural ester waxes, and a polyolefin wax. However, since the polyester resin and the wax contained in the toner have largely different melt viscosities, the homogeneous dispersion of the wax in the resin binder is difficult, so that the wax is exposed to the surface of the finely pulverized toner, thereby making the fluidity, the blocking resistance and the durability of the toner poor.
An object of the present invention is to provide a toner for development of electrostatic latent images having a low lowest fixing temperature and being excellent in the offset resistance, the blocking resistance and the durability.
The above object and other objects of the present invention will be apparent from the following description.